


Four

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Series: Rhyme and Reason [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Set during GoF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry to bother you, but I didn't know who else to go to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(In which Hermione Granger, in a fit of worry, appeals to a former teacher for support.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remus Lupin is at the top of my 'characters who really deserved better' list.  
> The idea for this fic series came from my latest listen to Order of the Phoenix, during the early chapters of which he acts as the reasonable/balanced 'parent' to Sirius and Molly's two extremes (permissive and protective, respectively).  
> The rest... well, it pretty much speaks for itself.  
> (It took a lot of fussing to decide how I wanted to present this to you; in my notebook it's all colour-coded.)

Professor Lupin,

I’m sorry to bother you, but I didn’t know who else to go to.

I don’t know if you’ve heard, but the Triwizard Tournament has been restarted and is being held at Hogwarts this year. The representatives from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived two nights ago, and the Champions were chosen last night. The _four_ champions.

One guess who the fourth is.

Harry is going to be competing in a deadly tournament designed for sixth and seventh years, against students with at least three more years of magical knowledge than he has.

Quite frankly, I’m afraid he’s going to die. If not directly from the tasks he’s set, then by the hand of whoever manipulated the Goblet into choosing him as an extra champion. There’s no way at all that this happened by accident; Harry _couldn’t_ have put his name in even if he wanted to, and if he had and had been chosen he would’ve been champion for Hogwarts, not a fourth! It’s terribly suspicious, and I’m very worried.

On top of that, Harry and Ron aren’t speaking. Ron is actually _jealous_.

I don’t know what to do.

-       Hermione Granger

 

_Hermione,_

_As I am no longer your teacher, I seen no need to hold onto formality. Feel free to call me Remus._

_I don’t receive much post, so despite the troubling news, it was nice to hear from you. I wish I could tell you not to worry, but I’m afraid you’re right: it’s certainly suspicious. Keep an eye on Harry when you can._

_That said, Harry is a capable boy. He’s gotten himself out of a fair few sticky situations in the past – albeit with help from you and Ron. At this point, the only thing you can do for him is to help him prepare for the tasks and try to keep him out of trouble in the meantime._

_Regarding the situation with Ron: try not to worry too much about it. Remember that Harry and Ron are teenage boys – they tend to bounce back quickly. If I remember correctly, the most dramatic fight James and Sirius ever had – at about the same age, which is no coincidence at all – only lasted about three weeks. I know it seems stupid, but they’ll grow out of it eventually._

_It’s frustrating to be caught between your closest friends. Mine didn’t fight often, but I do remember the feeling._

_Good luck with the boys. Keep me informed about the Tournament – if anything does happen to Harry, I’d rather hear it from you than the Daily Prophet._

_Remus_

 

 

~~Pro~~ Remus,

_Dragons._ Who the _hell_ thought it was a good idea to set a teenager –  any teenager, of age or not – against a _dragon_?

Harry survived, by the way. It took no small effort on my part – Hagrid told him about the dragons on Saturday, and we stayed up all night yesterday working on his summoning charms. The work paid off, at least. He summoned his broom from inside the castle, and then flew around the dragon’s head until she started to fly, too. I’ve never been so interested in flying.

You were right about Ron. As soon as he saw what the task was, he said “I’ve been an idiot,” and then he apologized after Harry finished. And Harry _forgave_ him! Honestly, I don’t understand boys at all.

I hope you’re well; I know that the full moon just passed.

                        Hermione

 

_Hermione,_

_Though I would hardly characterise it as “good,” this past full moon was certainly better than some. I appreciate your concern._

_I told you before: teenage boys are resilient if they are nothing else. It was only a matter of time, although I do wish that Ron had been able to come to his senses on his own a bit sooner. I’m sure it would’ve done Harry good to have Ron on his side before the task; I can only imagine what the last month has been like for him, I’m sure there’s been some backlash from other houses._

_I may write to Dumbledore about the dragons. It does seem a dangerous choice, even for a controlled environment._

_Hasn’t this tournament traditionally involved a ball at Christmastime? Has anyone asked you yet?_

_Remus_

 

Remus,

It’s funny you asked about the ball. I was sitting in the library, writing a response to you about probably going with Ron or Harry or maybe Neville between homework assignments, and who should approach me but _Viktor Krum!_

Now, I’m not usually one to get worked up over quidditch players, but I was hardly going to say _no_ when he asked me. He was very sweet. And shy as well, which quite surprised me.

(I confess, at first I thought he had me confused with someone else. But apparently he’d been coming to the library every day trying to work up the courage to talk to me! _Me!_ )

It’s terribly exciting, but I haven’t told the boys yet.

                        Hermione

 

_Hermione,_

_Well, I’m not surprised in the least. You’re a brilliant girl, and someone like Viktor would be lucky to have you. If you ever need someone to threaten him to keep him in line, write me – I’ll send Sirius. I’m sure an escaped convict will be just what he needs._

_I’m very happy for you, Hermione. You’re sure to have a very good time at the ball._

_Keep an eye on Harry, though. I’m not sure he knows how to talk to a girl who isn’t you._

_Remus_

 

Remus,

~~Ron’s being really terrible about the~~

Thank you. Ron doesn’t seem to agree with you, though. He’s being awful about the whole thing. He and Harry put off asking anyone for too long, and only after they were both turned down (in, at least, a satisfactorily humiliating way on Ron’s part) did Ron remember that his second best friend is a _girl_. And then when I told him I already _have_ a date, he didn’t believe me!

Honestly, sometimes I don’t know why I put up with him.

                        Hermione

 

_Hermione,_

_Happy Christmas!_

_Don’t worry about Ron, dear. I know it’s hard to imagine right now, but he_ will _grow out of it. James – yes, Harry’s father – was the same way when he was Ron’s age._

_In the meantime, have fun at the ball with Viktor._

_Good luck in 1995._

_Remus_

_P.S.: I’ve enclosed a small Christmas present. They aren’t much, but the stones are sapphires, which is your birthstone._

 

Happy Christmas, Remus!

Thank you so much for the earrings! They looked lovely with my dress.

You should have seen the look on Ron’s face when he saw who I was with! I won’t go into detail what else happened with Ron just now, though. It’s the holidays. And anyway, it’s just stupid teenager drama, I’m sure you don’t want to hear about it.

I hope you like the book. I’m not sure how familiar you are with the muggle world, so I almost didn’t send it, but in the end I decided you ought to read it either way.

Happy New Year!

                        Hermione


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Hermione,_

_I did enjoy the book, thank you. I was able to follow the story well enough, al though I admit that I had to look up some of the technology. (I know next to nothing about telephones and answering machines, for instance.)_

_Hermione, you cannot handle these things by bottling them up. And as I know that you aren’t talking about this with_ Harry _, you may as well tell me what happened. And anyway, now I’m curious. What could he possibly have said to make the situation_ worse?

_Remus_

 

Remus,

Ron was obviously jealous, though whether it was because I went with someone else or just because I had a proper date in the first place I couldn’t tell. It wasn’t as if he was there alone, not that he danced with poor Padma at all.

He started going on about how Viktor is ‘the enemy,’ and I’m betraying Harry by dancing with him or something. So I shouted at him that he shouldn’t have used me as a last resort and I left.

We haven’t really spoken since.

                        Hermione

 

_Hermione,_

_Oh dear, I’m so sorry to hear that. Ron really shouldn’t have taken out his jealousy on you like that._

_Do rest assured, it_ is _just jealousy. I know you’re probably second-guessing yourself now – don’t. The purpose of the Triwizard Tournament is to foster relationships between young witches and wizards from different schools, and you have embraced that goal. You should be commended for befriending Mr Krum, not chastised. Perhaps a competition for gold and glory is not the best way to encourage inter-school mingling. But who could’ve predicted that?_

_On a related note: how goes Harry’s preparation for the second task?_

_Remus_

 

Remus,

I can hardly imagine why setting representatives from the schools against each other in a competition to test their magical training could _possibly_ be a discouragement to potential international friendships! The absurdity is nearly unfathomable.

 _Harry_ has been claiming for weeks that he is ‘nearly there’ with the clue. I have seen no evidence at all to support this claim. I rather think he’s been procrastinating and is now too embarrassed to admit it. The task is approaching quickly – I only hope he _does_ sort it out in time.

                        Hermione

 

_Hermione,_

_Harry will start to work hard on his preparations likely starting a week before the task – it’s his nature. He thinks he’s invincible until he’s given proof he isn’t. Or on a deadline, in this case._

_Keep me updated._

_Remus_

  

Remus,

            Harry put off figuring out the task for far too long, and honestly I’m surprised he didn’t die.

As spectacles go, I can’t imagine that the second task was particularly entertaining, as it took place entirely underwater. And since a hostage was taken from each champion to serve as a goal, neither Ron (Harry’s) nor I (Viktor’s) were actually able to help him. His solution in the end came from one of the school house elves. And he came in _second_!

That said, what’s more interesting than the task is what happened the night Harry finally decoded the clue. He was on his way back up to Gryffindor tower (under the invisibility cloak, of course, because apparently these things can never be done during daylight hours), when he noticed on the Map that Mr Crouch from the Ministry was poking about in Snape’s office! He was so distracted that he got stuck in a trick step and dropped the egg clue, which of course started shrieking and drew Filch, Snape, and Professor Moody to the scene. Apparently Moody’s creepy magical eye can see through invisibility cloaks, so he took the egg from Filch and convinced Snape to go away, then helped Harry out. Harry told him about Mr Crouch, and now Moody is borrowing the Map.

It’s all very strange, don’t you think?

                        Hermione

 

_Hermione,_

_It’s very strange indeed, not least because, from what I’ve heard, Barty Crouch hasn’t even attended the last two Tournament events. If he suspects something – and given what’s happened this year, he’d be an utter fool not to – the best place to keep an eye on the situation is Hogwarts, but he’s now missed two ready-made reasons to visit the school. It’s worrying._

_(For almost entirely selfish reasons, the idea of Alastor Moody with his hands on that map sends a chill down my spine as well.)_

_I’m glad to hear that Harry did well in the second task, despite his procrastination. I’m also quite amused to hear that you were Viktor’s hostage, as I have it on good authority that the clue was that they’d “taken what you’ll sorely miss.” Is there something you aren’t telling me about your relationship with young Mr Krum?_

_On an unrelated, but important, note: knowing you, I’m sure you’ve already started thinking about exams. Try not to overwork yourself this year, dear. Make sure to take breaks, and don’t lose track of mealtimes._

_Remus_

 

Remus,

Sirius said more or less the same about Mr Crouch. Well – and he told us about what Crouch was like during the war. No wonder the man’s a bit… off, now.

They’re going to tell the Champions what’s coming for the third task in May, so until then there isn’t much to be done for the tournament.

I’ll have you know that I was only chosen as Viktor’s hostage because we went to the Yule Ball together. Yes, he fancies me, but choosing me also meant that they didn’t have to find anyone who wasn’t already on Hogwarts grounds.

For the record, I haven’t started _studying_ yet, if that’s what you’re suggesting. But I will keep what you said in mind. I’m taking fewer classes this year, at least. Thank you for your concern, though.

                        Hermione

 

_Hermione,_

_I didn’t realise you were in contact with Sirius, though in retrospect it doesn’t surprise me in the slightest._

_I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you; I wrote you before that ridiculous article about you, Harry, and Viktor was published. I only meant to tease you. If I’d known that was coming, I’d have written it differently. I hope you’re not suffering too much fallout at school, though knowing your classmates – well._

_If there’s anything I can do to help Harry prepare for the third task, let me know. Don’t let him put it off this time. If someone wants to hurt him, this is their last chance._

_This is a very, very bad time for him to be reckless._

_Remus_

 

Remus,

Mr Crouch was seen on the grounds again last night. Harry and Viktor found him – though Harry won’t tell me why they were walking alone together in the first place. He was completely delusional, alternating between talking to a tree he seemed to think was Percy Weasley, and talking about how something was ‘all his fault’ and asking for Dumbledore. Harry fetched Dumbledore, of course, but by the time they’d returned, Mr Crouch was gone and Viktor had been stunned.

Professor Moody went looking for Mr Crouch, but he didn’t find anything.

The third task is a maze, to be filled with magical creatures and enchantments. If you can think of any spells that might be helpful, send them our way.

                        Hermione

P.S. – I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have overreacted. I know you didn’t mean anything unpleasant by your comment. The fact is, Viktor’s asked me to visit over the summer, and Skeeter’s quotations were accurate – I just can’t think how she _knew_.

 

 

 

_Hermione,_

_Harry should know better than to go wandering about at night unsupervised, especially if he doesn’t have the Map. He could’ve been killed! You and Ron ought to keep a close eye on him until the task is over._

_As I am a former_ Defence _teacher, I’m sure that I can find something helpful. I’ll enclose a list of spells for you to look into._

_Remember to find a balance between helping Harry and studying which includes sleep and food._

_Remus_

 

Remus,

Thank you! Some of those spells you suggested are going to be very useful in the maze, I’m sure of it.

We won’t let Harry wander off again, don’t worry (at least until the task; Ron and I can hardly follow him into the maze).

                        Hermione


	3. Chapter 3

 H –

            Heard what happened. Harry alright?

            Very busy here; communications limited.

            May see you soon.

                                    R+S


End file.
